Mando Poetry
by MsLanna
Summary: Yes indeed, poetry in Mando; with translations. Currently: Aay'han
1. Vercopa

Vercopa

bes'laar cuun runi laraari  
mesh'la kaab tome  
al ni  
laraari lise dar

sal cuun kar'ta hetti  
dral tracyn tome  
al ni  
haa'tayli lise dar

kyrbej o'r kovid  
kyr'am an rud  
bal ni  
akaani lise dar

ni ne sibu 'mhi' tug'yc  
n'sibu 'su'cuy', cyar'ika  
tion meh  
- tion meh -  
Vercopa 'meh' ven cuyi

vencuyot bes'larr  
al ni  
susulu lise dar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wish/ I wish/ If only 

The music our souls sings  
is a beautiful sound together  
but I  
can sing no longer

The colour our hearts burn in  
is bright fire together  
but I  
can see no longer

Battlefield in my head,  
death and destruction,  
and I  
can fight no longer

I cannot not say 'we' againcan't say hello(still alive), beloved  
what if  
- what if -  
I wish 'if' had been

The future is music  
but I  
can listen can no longer


	2. Partayli

Partayli

Shi cuyi ti gar  
Solus cuyi dar  
N'ani gotal'u  
Bal ni tion'tuu

Tion ne gar partayli?

Shi cuyi ti gar  
Ni cuyi ru lar  
An ner sulusu  
Mesh'la cuyi ru

Tion ne copaani gar partayli?

Shi cuyi ti gar  
Trasheen o'r traa  
Ni sal haa'tayli  
Kebii'tra haili

Ne partayli lise gar.

Al ni partayli  
Partayli mhi  
An ibi'tuure  
An nakar'tuure

Cyar'ika, ni partayli.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Remembering

Just being with you  
Being alone no longer  
Makes me complete  
And connects me

Don't you remember?

Just being with you  
I was a song  
All hear me  
I was beautitiful

Don't you want to remember?

Just being with you  
A fire in the void  
See my colour  
Fill the sky (daylight)

You cannot remember.

But I remember  
Remember us  
All todays  
All tomorrows

Beloved, I remember.


	3. Tracyn

Tracyn

Kar'tayli gai gar  
bat kar'ta ru miit'gaana  
bal bic ru hetti.  
Kar'tayli troan gar  
bat runi ru nariti ast sur'gaan  
bal bic ru hetti

Kar'tayli chaaj dar'tome mhi  
ru ge'soleta val  
bal ru hetti.  
Kar'tayli simire dar'tome mhi  
ru soleta val  
bal ru hetti.

Ni ru borari, akaani, kebbu  
- ru hetti -  
Ni ru vercopaani bal veman gotal'u  
- ru hetti -

Haa'tayli gar ru cuyi  
Tigaarnu gar, ru cuyi  
Bal ni hetti.  
Chur gar sur'haaie  
Chur gar gaane  
Ni hetti

Jii an rang cuyi  
Werde, vheh o'r woor  
An kar'tayli  
Haar vercopa gotal'u veman  
Cuyi kyryc.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fire

I know your name  
wrote it on my heart  
and it burned.  
I know your face  
painted it on my soul  
and it burned.

I know the distance between us  
measured it  
and burned.  
I know the years between us  
counted them  
and burned.

I worked, fought, tried  
- burned -  
I dreamed and made it truth  
- burned -

See you, I did  
Touch you, I did  
and I burn.  
Under your eyes  
Under your hands  
I burn.

Now all is ashes,  
darkness, dust in wind  
All know  
a dream made real  
is ended.


	4. Aaray

Aaray

gar haa'tayli ne lise tigaanu  
gar susulu ne lise urci  
kar'tayli gar kadala ne lise gaa'tayli  
susulu gar trikar'la laar adol an ca'narae  
ibac aaray cuyi

gar kar'ta ures broka  
gar troan ures nuhur  
ner uvet urses gar  
tion solus yaimpa at ge'sol laar  
bic aaray cuyi

ner kar'tayli aaray  
gar tal bat ner troan  
- ne staabi -  
gar tal o'r ner gaane  
- ne staabi -  
gar kar'ta laarari laar 're'turcye mhi'  
ne staabi sha an, ne staabi sha an

ner kar'tayli aaray pirusti  
ner solus  
runi solus,  
kar'ta solus  
tome dar,  
mhi dar  
ani dar

ibac aaray

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain

to see you unable to touch  
to hear you unable to reach  
to know your hurt but unable to help  
to hear your sad song though all times  
that is pain

your heart without beat  
your face without laughter  
my world without you  
how can I return alone to half a song  
it is pain

I know pain  
your blood on my face  
- not right -  
your blood in my hands  
- not right -  
your heart singing the song of goodbye  
not right at all, not right at all

I now pain well  
I/me alone  
soul alone  
heart alone  
together gone/no more  
'we' gone  
completely gone

That's pain


	5. An solus

An solus

Ner vode an cuy solus,  
cuy ori'shya soletar  
- An solus -  
Souls troan, jorad solus  
Solus kandosii kar'ta  
- An solus -

ner vode cuy kotyc,  
mesh'la kyramla,  
- sa solus -  
buurenaare be ciryc  
buurenaar nadala  
- sa solus -

Ner vode moti sa solus  
Draar Trattok'o  
- nu solus -  
Ori'shya kando solus  
yaimpa enteyo  
- val solus -

ni cuy ti ner vode  
ashi troan, jorad ashi  
- su solus -  
kandosii kar'tase  
ti val dar aruetii  
- an solus -

.

.

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.

.

.

All one

My brothers are all one  
too many to count  
- all one -  
One face, one voice  
one indomitable heart  
- all one -

My brothers are strong  
beautifully deadly  
- as one -  
storms of cold  
storm of heat  
- as one -

My brothers stand as one  
never fall  
- not one -  
each one is more than important  
and must come home  
- each of them -

I am with my brothers  
different face, dirrerent voice  
- still one -  
indomitable hearts  
among them no longer a stranger  
- all one -

* * *

Note: Not really that Mando; more what Haleen would say, provided she spoke Mando and was a poet instead of a clone trooper .


	6. Dar'tome

Dar'tome

Ni copani kar'tayli  
Sal be gar kar'ta  
Kaab be gar runi  
Haat be gar gai

Ni copani aala  
Tigaan be gar gane  
Mureyca be gar haal  
Tracyn be gar sur'haaise

Vercopa vencuyot  
Ni copaani 'mhi'  
nuhur ratiin copaani  
vercopa copad

meg'ratiin ni copaani  
gar ru'dinu  
gar ru'gana  
bal ni copaani -  
- gar -

Darasuum, darasuum  
A'miit cuyi  
Darasuum, darasuum  
Gar copaani

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Separated

I want to know  
The colour of your heart  
The sound of your soul  
The truth of your eyes

I want to feel  
The touch of your hands  
The kiss of your breath  
The fire of your eyes

I wish a future  
I want 'us'  
I want good times forever  
I wish for desire

Whatever I want  
You gave  
You had  
And I want  
- you -

Forever, forever  
Is but a word  
Forever, forever  
I want you


	7. Ta'raysh kih jetiise

Ta'raysh kih jetiise

Ta'raysh kih jetiise  
Olaro Manda'yaim  
Solus ramaana be chaab  
Ogir cuyi she'cu

She'cu kih jetiise  
Be'slana val me'sen  
Solus shuku videk kemi  
Ogir cuyi sh'ehn

Sh'ehn kih jetiise  
Jetii'kad pirimmu  
Solus hokaani dar'kovid  
Ogir cuyi e'tad

E'tad kih jetiise  
Slana o'r tapcafe  
Solus kebbu pirur gal  
Ogir cuyi resol

Resol kih jetiise  
Epa tiingilar  
Solus eku 'kay ramaana  
Ogir rayshe'a

Rayshe'a kih jetiise  
Tsikado akaanir  
Solus digu haalur  
Ogir cuyi cuir

Cuir kih jetiise  
N'haa'tayli aru'e  
Solus kyr'amu jare'la  
Ogir cuyi jii ehn

Ehn kih jetiise  
Urci Mando'ad  
Kaysh kyr'mau pakod  
Ogir cuyi jii t'ad

T'ad kih jetiise  
Akaani ori'dush  
Mando'ad kyr'amu bintar  
Ogir cuyi n'solus  
Ogir cuyi naasad

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ten little Jedi

Ten little Jedi  
Come to Mandalore  
One dies of fear  
There are nine

Nine little Jedi  
Exit their ship  
One breaks his neck walking  
There are eight

Eight little Jedi  
Ignite their lightsabers  
One gets beheaded  
There are seven

Seven little Jedi  
Go into a tapcafe  
One tried to drink our ale  
There are six

Six little Jedi  
Eat tiingilar*  
One chokes to death  
There are five

Five little Jedi  
Prepare to fight  
One forgets to breathe  
There are four

Four little Jedi  
Don't see the enemy  
One dies stupidly  
There are only three

Three little Jedi  
Meet a Mando  
He kills one  
There are only two

Two little Jedi  
Fight very bad  
The Mando kills them both  
There is not one  
There are none

.

*blisteringly spicy Mandalorian casserole


	8. Tome'tayl

Tome'tayl

An mhi me'dinui  
An mhi ru'cuy  
An mhi lise ven'cuy  
Vencuyot ve'naasta  
Cuun vercopa  
Ba'slana cuun sa ta'd  
Mhi ru'cuy solus  
Tome'tayl moti acyk cuun  
Ke'dinui ni jorbe  
Solus jorbe  
Tion'jor meg staabi cuy

Ni copaani ruyot tug'yc  
An ru'cuy staabi  
Nu'copaani nakar'tuur  
Dar gar,  
Mhi cuy shi tome'tayl

.

.

.

.

Memory

All we share  
All we were  
All we can be  
The future destroys  
Our dream  
Leaves us as two  
We were one  
Memory stands between us  
Give me a reason  
One reason  
Why this should be right

I want the past  
Everything was right  
I don't want tomorrow  
Without you  
When 'we' is just a memory


	9. Ge'sol Laar

Ge'sol Laar

Ni nu'lise laarari gar laar  
Ni nu'partayli gar gai  
Ni vercopa ni cuy ti gar  
Gar ru'cuy petir ner sur'haai

Bal draar mhi t'ad ven'urci tug'yc  
Ca'nara nu'cuy bat cuun eso  
Tome'cuy nu'cuy ret'yc  
Bal ni cuy ba'slanar ge'sol

Jorcu ge'sol be'ner  
Taab'echaaj'la  
Bal ni ne'lise partaylir gar gai  
Jorcu ashi ge'sol be'ner  
Cuy shi ge'sol laar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Half Song

I cannot sing your song  
I don't remember your name  
I want to be with you  
You were the centre of my eye

And never will we two meet again  
Time was not on our side  
Being together is not possible  
And I am left half

Because half of me  
Marched far away*  
And I don't remember your name  
Because the other half of me  
Is just half a song

.

.

*died


	10. Sho'cye

Sho'cye

Darasuum narise  
- kebii'tra -  
Kebiin chur ni,  
- kyr'dar -  
Ke'tayli dayn gar gaan  
Tenn sur'haaise  
Mav kar'ta  
Bal cuun gaise  
Echoy'la

Nayc kyr be'pirun  
- Ca'tra -  
Vencyuot cuun  
- Ne'tra -  
Ke'hiibi ner gaan  
Haa'tayli  
Kar'tayli  
Aala ni  
partayli

Ke'tayli ni!  
Gar cuy ner sho'cye  
Ner shereshoy  
Gedet'ye  
Ke'tayli ni...

.

.

.

.

.

Ocean

Forever movement,  
- blue sky -  
Blues is under me,  
- without end -  
Hold out your hand  
Open eyes  
Free heart  
And our names  
lost

No end of water  
- Night -  
Our future  
- Black -  
Take my hand  
See  
Know  
Feel me  
Remember

Hold me!  
You are my ocean,  
My life  
Please  
Hold me...


	11. Aay'han

Aay'han

enchante'dar  
ni haa'tayli  
haat  
be'gar  
be'ni  
nu'cuy mhi

a'ret'tyc?  
ner kar'ta, mirshe, gaane  
vercopaani  
nu'kar'tayli

a'meg ni haa'tayli lo gar sur'haaise  
werda, ca, prudiise  
ni copaani gar nuhunar tug'cy  
su meg ibac cuy  
ni'dar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aay'han*

disenchanted  
I seetruth  
about you  
about me  
there's no us

but possibly?  
my heart, head and hands  
want  
don't know

but when I look into your eyes  
darkness, night, shadows  
I want you to laugh again  
even if that is  
without me

.

.

*bittersweet perfect moment of mourning and joy


End file.
